Fasudil, as a RHO kinase inhibitor, can smooth the blood vessel contraction through reducing the myosin light chain phosphorylation, reduce the tension of endothelial cells, improve the blood microcirculation in the brain, and prevent the occur or aggravation of steal syndrome. At the same time, Fasudil can antagonize the effect of proinflammatory cytokines, protect the neurons from diverse cell death, and promote nerve regeneration. There is evidence to support fasudil hydrochloride in promoting the nerve function recovery and reducing the proportion of disability in clinical. Due to the limited access to healthcare service and the level of awareness of the disease in China rural areas, the ultra early thrombolysis treatment cannot be achieved for most patients. For patients beyond the thrombolysis window, there are limited medical treatment options to reduce further progression of the disease and rebuild local blood circulation. Fasudil has effects on both aspects, and may offer significant neuroprotective and therapeutic effects on ischemic cerebrovascular disease. This study of Fasudil and its analogs may have significant clinical impact to reduce the disability rate and improve the quality of life for stroke patients.
WO2004106325 discloses a series of compounds of the general formula (B-I) belonging to fasudil prodrug.

In spite of these prior art compounds can be used as RHO kinase inhibitors, their activity, solubility, pharmacokinetics and other aspects of performance of the aforesaid compounds could be improved.